


Blue & Gold

by Hannaadi88



Series: Written on Request [13]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Zuko (Avatar), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Sokka (Avatar), Canon Injuries, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Omega Sokka (Avatar), Scenting, Top Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannaadi88/pseuds/Hannaadi88
Summary: The war may be over, but for Sokka and Zuko, it's just the beginning. After sacrificing so much to save the world, perhaps it's finally time for them to find their happiness as well.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Written on Request [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1092723
Comments: 24
Kudos: 724





	Blue & Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyper_Typer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyper_Typer/gifts).



Blue eyes widen in awe as Sokka passes through the threshold of the palace. He wants to stop, to admire the golden dragons decorating the walls, but Suki and Aang urge him forward. Seeing as the two of them were currently serving as his crutches, Sokka is left with little choice but to wince and continue down the hall. He consoles himself with the knowledge that once his leg is healed, he’ll be able to explore the palace as much as he wants.

His fascination isn’t so much related to the building itself, though it certainly merits attention. Less than a year ago, Sokka would’ve been shocked by the mere size of it. There were no magnificent palaces in the South Pole, and it would’ve been his first time seeing a building made out of something other than ice and pelts.

But again, that would’ve been past Sokka’s impression. Present Sokka, aside from dragging along what was probably a broken leg, has seen… Well, he’s seen the world. He’s been to every kingdom, been in all manner of magnificent palaces and thriving marketplaces. The partially burnt palace is striking, for sure, but Sokka can think of a number of different places he’d rather live in, artistically speaking.

No. What fascinates Sokka isn’t the building, but the history these walls have witnessed. The people they have protected. The children who used to bump into them as they ran down the halls.

This is where Zuko had grown up. This is his home.

As Toph leads their group into a large, ostentatious parlor, Sokka feels a wave of embarrassment wash over him. He’d always known that Zuko is a prince, had resented him at first for the tainted royal blood that connected Zuko to his cruel ancestors. Sokka had known, subconsciously, of the luxuries that came with growing up in a palace. But knowing and seeing are entirely different things, and Sokka can’t help but wonder what Zuko had thought of his village during their first encounter.

Before he can sink into his dwelling, however, Sokka catches a familiar scent and brightens. All thoughts of comparison fade away as he sees Katara stand up from one of the couches.

“You’re here!” Katara exclaims as she runs towards them with an excited smile. Sokka smirks as he notices the trajectory of her path. He supposes that when he beats the Fire Lord singlehandedly, he’ll be the first one Katara runs to, too. Still, Sokka intends on getting that first hug, Aang or not. He has dibs as her older brother.

But when he takes a step forward to intercept Katara, Sokka cries out in pain. He stumbles and is quickly caught by three different sets of hands before his knees touch the floor.

He’d forgotten all about his stupid leg.

Katara’s excitement is immediately marred with worry as she helps Aang and Suki steady him. Sokka feels a little guilty. Now that Katara knows of his injury, he’ll have her undivided attention. He hadn’t meant to deny Aang his well-deserved hero’s welcome entirely- just to have a moment with his sister beforehand.

“Sokka! What happened to your leg?” Katara demands as Sokka is guided to a couch. He sinks into the plush fabric and sighs wearily. Katara’s anxious pheromones surround him as she sinks down onto her knees in front of him and takes his bandaged leg in her careful hold. Sokka flinches.

“We hopped airships,” Toph says cheerfully as she takes a seat next to him, spreading her arms over the back of the couch. “Not everyone can be as graceful as me, unfortunately.”

Katara raises her gaze from Sokka’s leg to meet his eyes, incredulous. Sokka gives her a sheepish smile.

“To be fair, I did stop the Fire Nation’s airfleet.”

“You mean, _we_ stopped the Fire Nation’s airfleet,” Suki corrects him with a snort as she sits down on the opposite couch. Aang laughs and sits down on the floor next to Katara. Sokka watches as they exchange a brief, soft smile before Katara returns her attention to his leg.

“Sure, but I’m the only one who- ow!”

Sokka gasps in pain as Katara squeezes his leg. She gives him a knowing smirk before nimbly climbing onto her feet.

“We all heard about the airfleet,” she states with a smile and looks down at Aang. “And about the Fire Lord, of course. I wish I could’ve seen it.”

Aang scrambles to his feet as well.

“I can tell you all about it!” He says eagerly and takes Katara’s hand. “And then you can talk about how you and Zuko defeated Azula! Did they really do an Agni Kai?”

Sokka’s amusement fades at the mention of the Agni Kai. He’d imagined Zuko and Katara fighting together against Azula, but an Agni Kai? That’s news to him.

“What do you mean, an Agni Kai?” He asks sharply as he sits up straight. “Where’s Zuko? Is he okay?”

Katara releases Aang’s hand and leans down to take one of Sokka’s. He supposes he must reek of distress, if his friends’ pitying faces are anything to go by, but Sokka doesn’t care if they think him weak. He has to know.

“Zuko is fine, Sokka,” Katara says gently and squeezes his hand. “He took a major hit while trying to protect me, but he’s going to be alright. He’s resting in his chambers,” she quickly adds before Sokka can ask again. “You can go visit when he wakes-“

“Take me to him. Now,” Sokka demands and struggles to his feet. Katara tries to help him back onto the couch, but he pushes her hand away with a scowl.

“Look, I know you’re just trying to look out for me, but if you’re not gonna take me to him, then I’m going to drag my leg to every door in this damn palace until I find him myself. So,” Sokka raises a brow, “are you gonna help me, or not?”

Katara doesn’t look too pleased with him.

“Your leg is never going to heal if you keep putting your weight on it like that,” she huffs and folds her arms against her chest. “And Zuko needs to rest.”

Sokka purses his lips and shrugs before turning away and hobbling towards the door.

“Suit yourself.”

“Oh, you’re impossible,” Katara calls after him and a moment later she’s at his side, guiding his arm over her shoulder and a firm hand on his waist. Sokka grins triumphantly as Katara promises their friends that she’ll be back shortly.

The walk to Zuko’s chambers is shorter than Sokka had expected. By the time he figures out what he wants to say in order to break the tense silence between him and Katara, they’re already at what Sokka assumes is Zuko’s door. Katara hesitates for a moment, tightening her grip on Sokka’s waist.

“I could go in with you,” she says quietly, sensing Sokka’s apprehension. “Or we can visit him together when he wakes up. I’m sure he’ll want to see you.”

Sokka considers Katara’s offer and shakes his head. Carefully, he lowers his arm from around her shoulder and takes a step back.

“It’s okay,” he says with a reassuring smile. “I’ll be fine. I just want to see that he’s alive- y’know, with my own two eyes.”

Katara nods.

“Should I wait for you, then?”

“Nah,” Sokka waves her away and places his hand on the doorknob. “You can go back. I know a certain someone who’s dying to talk to you.”

Katara’s cheeks flush and she clears her throat.

“Fine, I’ll go. Try not to get lost.”

Sokka rolls his eyes and gives Katara a playful nudge. He waits for her to disappear around the corner before taking a deep breath and opening the door. He does it slowly, giving Zuko the chance to demand his privacy. No demands are made, however, and Sokka takes it as a sign that Zuko is still resting, just like Katara had said.

And indeed, it isn’t difficult to recognize Zuko’s sleeping form on the giant bed in the middle of the room. Sokka’s heart skips a beat and he closes the door behind him, careful not to wake the sleeping alpha. He holds his breath, trying to be as silent as possible as he hobbles across the room. He exhales as he comes to a stop next to the bed, an arm’s length away from Zuko.

Sokka has seen Zuko injured before. He’s seen him weak, cold and desperate. But it comes as a shock to see Zuko so pale and immobile under the sheets. His chest rises and falls, a clear sign of life which Sokka clings to, but he can’t help but feel the heavy weight of distress crushing the breath out of his own chest. Even Zuko’s scent, usually overwhelming in its potency, is weak. Sokka needs to lean forward to catch a whiff of it, and if anything, it distresses him further.

Zuko’s nose wrinkles suddenly, and a crease forms between his brows. Sokka quickly pulls away, pulse stuttering in alarm, but Zuko’s hand is quicker. It reaches out and grabs Sokka’s wrist in a strong hold that would’ve comforted Sokka if he weren’t so preoccupied with his embarrassment of having been caught scenting a sleeping alpha.

“Sokka?” Zuko rasps, voice hoarse. Sokka glances at the bedside table and spots a glass of water. He reaches for it and gently nudges it against the fingers wrapped around his wrist.

“Here,” he says quietly. “Drink this.”

Zuko’s eyes slowly open and Sokka smiles as their gazes meet. Zuko’s grip loosens and Sokka manages to push the glass into his palm. He watches as Zuko sits up and downs the water, and the weight in his chest lessens somewhat.

“Thank you,” Zuko murmurs as he hands Sokka the empty glass. Sokka ducks his head, pleased with himself, and sets the glass back down on the table. He then decides that the bed really is too big for just Zuko, so Sokka makes a show of sitting down and making himself comfortable. Zuko watches him with an amused grin.

“You’re feeling better,” Zuko observes, tilting his head. Sokka raises a brow.

“What do you mean? You’re the invalid.”

Zuko shakes his head.

“No, I mean- it woke me up,” Zuko takes Sokka’s hand. “You were worried about me.”

Sokka can feel his cheeks burn, but their heat is nothing compared to the warmth enveloping his hand.

“Well, of course I was worried about you,” Sokka says lightly. “Katara told me you took a hit for her. Which doesn’t surprise me, mind you,” Sokka snorts. “Always gotta be the self-sacrificing idiot. But yeah. I wanted to see if you were okay.”

Zuko hums and rubs his thumb over Sokka’s wrist.

“You’re one to talk. Do I have to remind you how many times you put yourself in harm’s way to protect your friends?”

“ _Our_ friends,” Sokka quickly corrects him and squeezes Zuko’s hand. “And that’s beside the point. At least I make sure I don’t get hurt.”

Their eyes meet and Sokka forces himself to look away from Zuko’s sappy smile. He doesn’t catch the way Zuko’s smile fades when he gives him a critical once-over. Sokka can, however, scent Zuko’s anger. He doesn’t have to wait long to find out what caused it.

“If that’s true, then what happened to your leg?” Zuko snaps and Sokka flinches at his tone. He pulls away from Zuko’s grasp and stands up.

“I hurt it when I jumped from one of your father’s airships,” Sokka says stiffly. “We stopped them, you know.”

“…I heard,” Zuko says, his tone softening. “And I’m very proud. I had no doubt you’d succeed.”

Sokka doesn’t resist when Zuko pulls him back onto the bed, both hands now in his grasp. He can’t help but puff out his chest a little at Zuko’s praise.

“I guess I’m just angry at myself for not being able to keep you safe,” Zuko continues and releases one of Sokka’s hands to run his fingers through his hair, clearly agitated. “How bad is it? Does it hurt?”

“I’ll be fine,” Sokka says dismissively. “And you can’t blame yourself. You had to be here, to fight Azula. And you kept Katara safe,” Sokka adds quietly. “That means the world to me, Zuko.”

Zuko looks up at him with that lopsided smile that never fails to make Sokka’s heart melt.

“It was nothing,” Zuko mumbles, but Sokka will have none of that.

“Nothing? Zuko, you saved my sister’s life and were almost killed in the process. I-“ Sokka’s voice wavers, “I’ll never be able to pay you back.”

Silence stretches between them for a long moment before Zuko’s warm palm cups Sokka’s chin. Sokka jumps, startled, and meets Zuko’s gaze with wide eyes. They’ve cuddled before, sharing warmth and comfort like any close packmates, but Zuko has never touched his face before. Not like this.

Zuko looks surprised at his own actions as well, but determination appears to overcome it. His thumb slowly brushes the line of Sokka’s jaw, giving him a chance to pull away. But Sokka can’t bring himself to look away from Zuko’s eyes, much the less move.

Zuko’s scent spikes and Sokka swallows thickly.

“I… I can think of one way you could pay me back,” Zuko says quietly, and Sokka could’ve sworn his heart stopped beating.

“Yeah?”

Zuko nods.

“Yeah.”

Sokka waits for Zuko to elaborate, but when no explanation comes, he grins, despite himself. Trust Zuko to be at a loss for words when it counts the most.

“So, what is it?” Sokka prompts, shifting a little closer. “How can I pay you back?”

Zuko’s eyes widen and his face flushes scarlet.

“You, uh. I mean. We could- well, we don’t have to, you don’t have to,” Zuko stammers.

“I don’t have to, what?”

Sokka reaches out to settle his palms on top of Zuko’s shoulders, amused at how flustered Zuko becomes the closer he gets. Zuko’s hand is still cupping his chin, though, so his nerve hasn’t completely disappeared. If anything, Zuko appears to have recovered, brushing his thumb over Sokka’s lower lip.

“Kiss me,” Zuko finally whispers, though it’s unclear if it’s an answer to Sokka’s question, or a command. Either way, Sokka finds himself closing his eyes and leaning forward, pressing their mouths together.

It’s a chaste kiss, and certainly not Sokka’s first, but he could’ve sworn that he’d felt sparks against his lips. Maybe he really did. They pull away slowly, opening their eyes as if to make sure that the other is still there, before leaning back in for another, longer kiss.

It’s just the press of lips against lips, but Zuko’s mouth is so warm against Sokka’s, that it feels as if he’s melting. It’s as if Zuko’s hand on his chin is the only thing holding him together, and when a hand wraps around his waist, Sokka shivers. Zuko’s scent envelopes him, clouding his mind, and he makes a low, needy sound in the back of his throat when Zuko pulls away.

Damn. Did he really make that noise?

Zuko doesn’t seem to mind. The smirk he shoots Sokka would’ve made him weak in the knees had he been standing. In an attempt to recover at least some of his pride, Sokka clears his throat and lowers his hands from Zuko’s shoulders.

“So,” Sokka is the first to speak, “seeing as I’ve kissed you twice, I figure you now owe _me_.”

Zuko blinks, taken aback, before chuckling and shifting his hand to cup Sokka’s cheek.

“Is that so?” He hums. “In that case, what can I do for you?”

Sokka thinks for a moment before raising his chin.

“I want you to say that you love the Southern Water Tribe’s igloos,” he says primly. It’s difficult not to burst into laughter at Zuko’s obvious confusion. That clearly wasn’t what he’d expected, but Sokka needs to hear those words, regardless.

“…What?”

“You heard me,” Sokka straightens and pulls away from Zuko’s grasp. “Say that you love our igloos. That they’re the most beautiful homes you’ve ever seen.”

Bemused, Zuko cocks his head.

“Okay,” he says slowly, catching Sokka’s gaze. “The Southern Water Tribe’s igloos are absolutely magnificent. I’ve never seen anything like them, and I love them dearly,” he says in the most serious tone Sokka has ever heard him use. Which was saying a lot. The second he finishes, however, a wide smile spreads across his lips that leaves Sokka a little dazed.

“But do you know what I love more?”

Sokka swallows thickly and shakes his head, uncharacteristically at a loss for words. Zuko carefully takes his hand and lifts it between them before guiding Sokka’s open palm to his chest. Sokka can feel the alpha’s heartbeat under his fingertips and it sends a little thrill down his spine.

“You,” Zuko says softly, golden eyes locking on blue. Sokka’s pulse pounds in his ears, and for a moment he thinks he might’ve misheard Zuko. But the intent behind Zuko’s gaze is clear as day. Flushing, Sokka opens his mouth a number of times to try and formulate a response, but nothing he can come up with manages to encompass the messy state of his emotions.

In the end, he uses the hand on Zuko’s chest to press him back against the pillows with a frustrated snarl. Before Zuko can react, Sokka is on top of him, slotting their mouths together in a fierce kiss.

“I love you, too,” Sokka finally settles on something as he breaks the kiss, pulling away for air. “So much. So don’t you dare almost die again on me, you got it?”

Zuko chuckles softly and yanks on Sokka’s collar, pulling him back down against his lips.

“No promises,” he murmurs, and Sokka raises a brow.

“In that case, I’ll be forced to stay by your side at all times, just to make sure that you don’t get into trouble.”

Zuko’s eyes glimmer with mischief as he reaches up to pull out the band holding up Sokka’s ponytail, allowing the hair to fall and frame Sokka’s face.

“I think I can live with that.”

.x.

“What are you doing?”

Sokka spares Zuko a brief look. He needs to focus, and if he allows Zuko to distract him, then he won’t get any progress done today. And Zuko is so very good at distracting him. Just seeing him going over reports in the comfort of Sokka’s nest does _things_ to Sokka, and right now, he needs to keep his head in the game.

“You know what I’m doing,” Sokka says absently as he walks over to the laundry basket near their wardrobe. His leg is still an impediment to the usual pace he favors, but at least there are no more crutches involved.

He can scent Zuko’s amusement from the other side of the room.

“At this rate, I’m going to run out of clothing,” Zuko complains in the background as Sokka digs into the basket and sorts through the pile of tunics and trousers. He ignores Zuko and reaches for the pair of pants the alpha had worn the previous morning, when he’d greeted the sun. Zuko has been on the mend as well, but the royal physician had forbidden any serious training quite yet. That made Sokka’s mission of finding clothes saturated in Zuko’s scent more difficult, but he himself has forced Zuko back into bed numerous times after catching him trying to train.

He also might’ve demanded a few cuddles on occasion, seeing that Zuko was already in bed, but that certainly wasn’t why Sokka was so determined to keep Zuko from overexerting himself. Not at all. And it probably had nothing to do with Zuko’s apparent incompetence at sneaking away and training in secret. If Sokka didn’t know any better, he’s say that Zuko wanted to be caught.

But Sokka knows better, and he also knows that this pair of pants is the best he’s going to get for today’s scavenging.

He walks back to the nest proudly, accepting Zuko’s hand as he helps him climb inside.

“That’s my favorite pair, you know,” Zuko says mildly, but Sokka can tell that he doesn’t mind. Looking around, Sokka tries to find the perfect spot for the newest addition to his nest.

“You’re going to have to find a new pair, then,” Sokka decrees and smooths the pants over a crimson robe in the corner. He leans back and studies it critically before giving a curt nod. Yes. That’ll do nicely.

Sokka can hear Zuko shift behind him, and he relaxes into the alpha’s touch as he sets his hands on top of his shoulders.

“If you keep going at this rate, the nest will cover the entire room,” Zuko says quietly, his warm breath brushing the shell of Sokka’s ear. He shivers and tilts his head to the side in silent invitation.

“Is that a problem?”

Zuko noses at his neck.

“No, of course not,” he says quickly. “But I’ll have to purchase a whole new wardrobe.”

“Well,” Sokka turns to look back and meet Zuko’s eyes with an impish grin, “it’s a good thing you’re about to be crowned Fire Lord, then. Clothing is really expensive.”

Zuko laughs, but there’s a deep, guttural sound to it. His golden eyes darken and Sokka’s mouth goes dry.

“You’ll have whatever you want,” Zuko promises, running his warm hands down Sokka’s sides and pausing at his waist. “Clothes, jewels, weapons, scrolls- anything. Your nest will grow so vast it’ll become a dragon’s treasure trove.”

Sokka gasps as Zuko pulls him back from balancing on his knees, falling onto his lap. He can scent Zuko’s heady arousal, but even if he couldn’t, he can feel Zuko’s concealed erection pressing against his hip. There was no mistaking Zuko’s mood, and it sends a pulse of heat coursing through Sokka’s blood.

“I thought, ah-“ Sokka cuts himself off with a shaky sound as Zuko’s hands sneak under his shirt and run up his chest. “If anyone’s a fire-breathing dragon, that’d be you.”

Zuko’s exhale against the back of his neck is certainly hot enough. For all Sokka knows, there could be embers flickering from Zuko’s lips.

“If I’m a dragon,” Zuko muses, running his hands over the sensitive expanse of Sokka’s stomach, “then my treasure is you.”

Sokka’s laugh quickly morphs into a moan as one of Zuko’s hands slips between his legs.

“And you call me corny,” Sokka mutters, leaning back to rest the back of his head on Zuko’s shoulder as his hips roll in tandem with Zuko’s hand. Over the past three weeks of sharing a room, Zuko’s body has become a familiar comfort. But that does nothing to extinguish the spark of excitement Sokka feels whenever Zuko touches him. If anything, Zuko’s familiarity gives him a sense of security to be himself and enjoy the alpha’s touch.

It gives Sokka the confidence to try all kinds of things. To be adventurous in bed, not only outside it. He fancies himself a traditional kind of guy, but when Zuko gets that glint in his eye…

So when Zuko stops his strokes and gives Sokka one last squeeze before pulling away, Sokka is only mildly disappointed. He just _knows_ Zuko has something in mind.

“Turn around,” Zuko murmurs, and Sokka promptly follows. He turns, looping his arms around Zuko’s neck and grinding his hips down. Zuko groans and sets a hand on Sokka’s hip, guiding him, as his other hand crawls up his back. Sokka’s eyes widen as Zuko twists his fingers in his ponytail and gently yanks Sokka’s head back, exposing the column of his throat.

“Zuko-“ Sokka gasps and his eyes flutter shut as Zuko kisses the corner of his jaw and trails his lips down his vulnerable skin. He knows Zuko won’t bind him, Sokka’s heat is still months away even if he’d want to, but that doesn’t stop his pulse from quickening at every kiss and nibble. A thigh is pressed between his legs and Sokka keens as Zuko’s tongue brushes over his scent gland.

“Go on,” Zuko says thickly, tightening his grasp on Sokka’s hair. The hand on Sokka’s waist sneaks down to run over his ass appreciatively before grabbing a handful and giving it a squeeze. Sokka whimpers and rolls his hips, seeking friction against Zuko’s thigh.

It doesn’t matter that both of them still have their pants on. In fact, if Sokka times it right, he might be able to use both to pad his nest.

Sokka’s train of thought is cut off as Zuko latches onto his scent gland. Slick slides down Sokka’s thighs, making the fabric damp, but he pays it no mind. All he can focus on is Zuko’s mouth on his gland and the thigh between his legs. Sokka’s hips quicken their pace, aided by Zuko’s hand guiding him back and forth. By the time Zuko moves on to bite and suck purple marks against his skin, Sokka arches his back and cums with a cry.

His moan is swallowed by Zuko’s lips, claiming it for his own as he pulls Sokka close and angles his head. Zuko’s kiss is eager, demanding, and it prompts Sokka to kiss back just as hard. He pulls back to catch his breath, panting, and decides to give as good as he got. Sokka flashes Zuko a smirk before kissing down the alpha’s pale throat, littering it with his own marks that surely won’t go unnoticed.

They might not be bonded yet, true, but Sokka wants there to be no doubt in anyone’s minds that Zuko is spoken for.

“Sokka,” Zuko gasps, trembling under Sokka’s mouth as he gives Zuko’s scent gland a kiss. “Please lie down for me?”

Sokka doesn’t think twice before pulling back and pressing a chaste kiss to Zuko’s cheek before scooting back, out of Zuko’s lap. He sits down on the padded floor of his nest and looks up at Zuko expectantly.

“Gonna have your way with me, oh great Fire Lord?”

Zuko flushes, but doesn’t look away in embarrassment like he’d usually do. If anything, his gaze grows more intense, and Sokka finds himself pinned beneath it.

“Take off your shirt,” Zuko orders, and Sokka wordlessly bunches the fabric in his hands and yanks it over his head, discarding it. Zuko’s eyes follow his movement before crawling forward and pressing a warm hand to Sokka’s chest.

“You’re beautiful,” Zuko murmurs as he pushes Sokka down onto the floor. “And all mine.”

Sokka’s entire body burns.

“Yours,” Sokka repeats faintly, and something in Zuko’s eyes flash. His growl sends a shock of heat down Sokka’s spine and he spreads his legs with a whimper. His pants are completely soaked, and Sokka would be humiliated if he weren’t so turned on by the way Zuko leans down to inhale his scent.

Sokka watches with fascination as Zuko tugs down his own pants and frees his cock from its confinements. He thinks that Zuko might rid him of his pants as well and take him, but instead Zuko guides Sokka’s legs to wrap around his waist. His hand closes around his cock and works it in slow, leisurely strokes.

Confused, Sokka reaches out to give Zuko a helping hand, but his attempt is intercepted halfway. His eyes widen with a yelp as both of his wrists are caught in Zuko’s grasp and pinned over his head.

“Zuko, what…?”

“I want to cum all over your chest,” Zuko whispers, incredibly close as he holds Sokka’s wrists. His hovering warmth radiates and envelopes Sokka’s body. It makes Sokka squeeze his legs just a little tighter around Zuko’s waist.

“I want to cover you with my scent,” Zuko continues and increases the speed of his strokes. Sokka swallows thickly and shivers as the first drops of precum smear on his stomach.

“Do it,” Sokka begs as he meets Zuko’s gaze. He can’t imagine wanting anything more than to experience their combined scents. To feel fully claimed by the amazing man on top of him.

And when Zuko cums with a grunt, painting his chest with white, Sokka has an epiphany.

He wants to spend the rest of his life with Zuko’s bonding mark on his neck. 

.x.

Sokka has never been one to push his food around his plate. He knows the value of food and the work that goes into making it, and nothing will stop him from appreciating said effort. Were he to be facing his own death, Sokka is pretty certain that he’d still enjoy his last meal.

But this is different, somehow. He _should_ be able to eat, and yet, Sokka finds it difficult to swallow whenever he does take a bite of his meat. He feels awful, especially since it’s obvious that Zuko had given the palace cook special instructions to make Sokka’s favorite food for their date night. But Sokka can’t bring himself to enjoy the delicious meal.

“Are you okay?” Zuko asks, concern rolling off him in waves. Sokka sets his fork down and offers Zuko a wide smile.

“Yeah, totally! I’m perfect. I mean, perfectly fine,” Sokka quickly amends and is sure to add a short, forced chuckle. He can see that Zuko is skeptical, but to Sokka’s relief, he doesn’t press.

Sokka doesn’t know how he thought he was going to pull this off. There’s no way he can truly surprise Zuko. They’re so attuned to each other that Zuko was bound to notice his nervous excitement. Sokka considers it a small miracle that Zuko hasn’t demanded yet to know what exactly was going on. He can tell that Zuko is nervous too, both his shifting gaze and his scent attest to it. But Sokka doesn’t pay it much attention- his odd behavior is probably the reason Zuko is so uneasy.

If Sokka is going to salvage this date, and his plan, he’s going to have to calm down.

But how can he calm down when the betrothal necklace he’d been painstakingly working on for the past month is burning a hole in his pocket?

“I miss you,” Sokka blurts out, looking up to catch Zuko’s surprised expression. “I know you’re the Fire Lord now and that obviously comes with a lot of responsibility. I get that! Leading a nation is hard! And I like how you talk to me about your day and ask for my advice, but I wish I could be there with you during your meetings, spending time with you-“

“Sokka,” Zuko interrupts, “I-“

“Yes, I know, those meetings are only meant for Fire Nation officials,” Sokka continues, tugging at his wristband. “I can understand why. But I know I can help you! You keep telling me how much you value my opinion, so why isn’t that enough for your ministers?”

Zuko opens his mouth, but Sokka cuts him off before he can say a word.

“I know, I know, you’ve asked them before and they said that the only omega the law allows in state meetings would be the Fire Lord’s mate, but I’m- I’m basically that, aren’t I?”

Sokka swallows thickly and reaches into his pocket. This is it. It’s now or never. He’s going to pop the question. This isn’t turning out to be as romantic as he’d initially planned, but screw it.

“And, well, since we’re already mates in everything but name, I was thinking that maybe-“

“Sokka,” Zuko says loudly and stuns Sokka into silence. His eyes widen as Zuko reaches out to take his free hand and laces their fingers together.

“I’m sorry if I ever made you feel any less than the amazing, intelligent person that you are,” Zuko says somberly and meets Sokka’s eyes. His hand is shaking a little, but so is Sokka’s.

“You know how much I love you,” Zuko continues and reaches down to lift something from under his chair. Sokka gasps.

It’s a boomerang.

“But that isn’t enough,” Zuko’s tone turns fierce. “You deserve to have your own place at that table. To be recognized.”

Zuko takes a deep breath and his pale cheeks bloom with color.

“I was going to ask you later tonight, with music and flowers,” Zuko mumbles and clears his throat. “But I’ll do it now.”

He releases Sokka’s hand and offers him the boomerang. It glows in the moonlight.

“I know you lost your boomerang on my father’s airship,” Zuko says quietly, “and I know how much it meant to you. It was a family heirloom, wasn’t it?”

Sokka nods dumbly.

“Well…” Zuko worries his lip, “this probably isn’t as nice as the one you lost, but I hope… I hope that you’ll be able to give this boomerang to our children and create a new family heirloom.” 

Zuko’s face is practically on fire by the time he finishes speaking, and Sokka can feel his own cheeks mirror the heat.

“You… You made this?”

Zuko nods.

“And you want me to give it to our children?”

Another nod.

Sokka inhales sharply.

“Hold on a second. Is this your way of asking me to be your mate?”

Zuko swallows thickly and meets Sokka’s gaze. He’s never seen Zuko so nervous.

“That depends. Would you say yes?”

Sokka stares at Zuko for a long moment, slack-jawed, before slamming his hands on the table and standing up from his chair.

“No!”

Zuko’s eyes widen and Sokka can scent the alpha’s panic.

“…No?”

“No,” Sokka repeats firmly and takes out the betrothal necklace from his pocket. He narrows his eyes and waves it in Zuko’s shocked face.

“I spent an entire month making this for you, and then you go and interrupt me before I get the chance to ask you first!”

Zuko blinks.

“Is that a betrothal necklace?”

“Of course it’s a betrothal necklace!” Sokka snaps. “What else would it be?”

Zuko looks at him silently for what feels like eternity. Sokka is a moment away from losing his nerve when Zuko breaks the silence and offers him a shy smile.

“Can I wear it?”

It takes a second for Sokka to register the question. It shocks him out of his indignation and he returns Zuko’s smile sheepishly.

“Yeah, of course,” he says quickly and walks around the table over to Zuko’s side. He stops in back of him and carefully fastens the necklace around Zuko’s throat. His fingers brush against Zuko’s scent gland and they both shiver.

Zuko raises his hand to touch the necklace, contemplating, before pushing away from the table and standing up as well. Sokka takes a step back and watches as Zuko turns to him with a brilliant smile.

“Come here,” Zuko says, and Sokka shyly steps into Zuko’s embrace. Zuko’s hug is warm, as it always is, and when they pull away, Sokka suddenly realizes that he’s been betrothed to Zuko the moment he fastened the necklace around his neck.

Oh, well. That definitely hadn’t gone as planned.

“Thank you,” Zuko says, fingering the pendant. “It’s beautiful.”

Pride swells in Sokka’s chest at the compliment.

“You’re welcome,” he says softly and turns to look at his new boomerang, waiting for him on the table. “Thank _you_.”

Zuko grins and cups Sokka’s cheek before pulling him in for a kiss.

“I promise our mating ceremony will be more romantic than this,” Zuko murmurs as he breaks the kiss. He lowers his arms to wrap around Sokka’s waist.

“It better,” Sokka growls playfully. “If not, I might just have to call it off.”

Zuko’s eyes widen in alarm, but Sokka laughs and pulls him back in for another kiss before he can panic.

“Of course I wouldn’t call it off,” Sokka chastises him as they part for air. “What’s wrong with you?”

Zuko gives him a lopsided smile and leans down to press their foreheads together.

“Nothing,” he whispers. “When I’m with you, nothing at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was requested by the lovely @Kyper_Typer! Thank you so much for your request, it was a pleasure to work on! These two certainly deserve their happy ending. 
> 
> For more information on requests, please visit the following link: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/hannaadi88/status/1254154008287236097?s=20


End file.
